


Wicked Reality

by Erelani



Series: Wicked Thoughts- Kinktober [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Spitroasting, Teasing, Templar endurance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Cullen continues to tease and encourage Erelani to open up, and explore her desires particualry those that involve Cullens old friend and the suprising King of Fereldan, Alistair Therin.A continuation from Wicked thoughts (part 1 of my works),Fluff and smut aplenty, adorable, awkward and shamless lovely kink <3
Relationships: Alistair/Female Inquisitor, Alistair/Female Lavellan, Alistair/Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Alistair/Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Wicked Thoughts- Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514828
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Gentle Encouragment

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty drabble, into the beautiful world of Inky, Cullen and Alistair. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated, though this is not something I profess to be good at. Merely sharing my thoughts ;) 
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> More to come!

**‘Thud Thud’** Came the thumping of a heavy fist pounding at the weathered oak door of Commander Cullen Rutherford’s office and tower. A place now reserved for official business and occasional romps and sacred moments of privacy with his beloved wife Inquisitor Erelani Lavellan-Rutherford. After such another spontaneous frolic, Erelani in her vulnerable state of undress scrambled faster up the ladder as Cullen still in his informal garb, smirked at her hilariously awkward and frantic attempt to conceal her current state.

“One minute” he answered, still smiling as her feet disappeared to the top floor and heard her swear at the sudden cold that greeted her from the open roofed chamber. 

Tonight’s events had been different to say the least, she had spent an evening flirting and drinking with Alistair and been teased and made to admit her desires by her husband in the most delicious of ways. The scenario surprisingly initiated by Cullen who seemed to revel in her shame and fantasies.

Muffled low voices reverberated up through the floorboards below, she could not make out who or what was going on, but her heart thumped wildly in her chest, her stomach a mass of knots and desire. _Could it really be? Would Cullen willingly allow another into their bed?_ A thousand scenarios flashed before her eyes as her hopes and fears mingled in the agonising minutes that passed. The thought of his teasing and having both men at her side only made her blood flow hotter and faster and her body ache with wanton desire.

The voices died down and soft footfall ascended the creaky ladder. Shielding herself with the thick woollen blanket she peered out from the safety of the huge wooden bed as the familiar golden curls and amber eyes shone up at her from the narrow ingress from the ladder.

“Who…. Who was that?” she stuttered as nonchalantly as she could.

With a crooked smile, Cullen stood at the end of the bed and removed his tunic and breaches. Before crawling towards her and pulling the blanket away revealing her goose bump lined body.

“A missive, nothing important. The usual, it can wait. Why, were you expecting someone?” he teased playfully.

“No…I er…No, of course not” she defensively mumbled hoping he couldn’t tell she was disappointed.

Climbing on top of her, his warmth enveloping her chilled skin. He leant down tenderly and kissed her softly. Shivers ran down her body as his big calloused hands ran down the length of her soft round curves. Erelani responded eagerly, pressing harder into his deep kiss and pulling him down closer. His hard-strong body pressing into her small elvhen frame was something she would never stop desiring.

“What would you have done if it was him?” he questioned menacingly

Nimbly and deftly, she tucked her legs out from his right side, knocking his shoulders back and pushing him sideways before straddling him. She glared at him and grinned victoriously at her easy conquest. He could feel her hot wet heat grinding on his hard and ready appendage. His lips curled in a seductive and welcoming grin.

“Make you both my devoted slaves of course and have you attend to my every whim. What else my love?”

“Oh my queen, I only live to make you happy” he said, his voice lowering in his best playful and subservient tones.

Laughing she leaned forward and kissed him hard, biting on his lip before pressing herself down onto his thick and hard dick. Her entrance slick and hot from their previous session.

“Fuck!” Cullen groaned. As he watched her rock slowly and teasingly upon him, her hips grinding down hard, and her heavy breasts gently bouncing provocatively close to his face. His hands wandered, first gently pawing at her breasts, before he teased them with his tongue and teeth, eliciting pleasing moans from her lips.

As her rhythm increased, so did her moans. Maker she was wet, he loved how excited she became for him. How he had once been too frightened to touch her for fear of hurting her. It had taken patience and trust and her constant reassurance, but maker knows they were made for each other.

Grabbing her fleshy derrière his fingers spreading across her cheeks, his grip tight he lifted her up and down on his hard cock, grunting wildly as she began to mewl in appreciation and excitement.

“I want to see you being worshipped; I want to share you. I want to give you what you want” he growled as he drove her arse down on his thick cock harder.

“Creators, Cullen…..”she gasped, her core tingly and throbbing in sheer delight.

“Imagine him watching you now, seeing my goddess in her element. Letting him join us, giving you twice the pleasure”

Arching her back up and exposing her long porcelain stomach and ample breasts, she growled in frustration.

“Cullen, fuck! That sounds…mmm, creators please, don’t stop!!”

With ease he wrapped his arms around her torso and flipped her over onto her back.

“Maker my love…You drive me wild” He gazed down upon her, beads of sweat covered her body and her eyes were almost black with lust.

Between her long legs he knelt, teasing her mercilessly with his skilled fingers, each curl and stroke bringing her closer to the edge.

“I can not imagine anything more desirable than watching you come undone pressed between us” he teased in his lowest primal voice.

She could not reply in words, a strange strangulation of guttural encouraging grunts, nods and moans escaped her lips in appreciation.

Pulling his fingers away, he took his veiny aching dick in his hand and started stroking it slowly above her as she begged for more.

“Tell me what YOU want” he demanded

“I want you both to take me, to spend the whole night together in ecstasy” she growled, frustration and need fuelling her admissions.

“Then my queen should get what she desires”

Pushing back her legs, she crossed them placing the sides of her feet and ankles upon his chest. Giving him deeper access, he grinned darkly and pressed himself deep inside her. With steady deep thrusts he began to circle her swollen clit with his wet fingers, watching and listening to her reactions and driving her ever closer to the edge.

“Would you like to cum, my queen?” he encouraged

“Yes! Harder, please harder!” she demanded

He was only to happy to oblige. He didn’t change his speed, but drove into her with more force as his slick fingers flicked back and forth expertly over her throbbing core. Back and forth he went with skill and precision, watching her eyes loll back and her breathing become harder.

“I am going to share you, you know!” he whispered

“Cullen…fuck…yes mmmm Please don’t stop!!”

His words pushing her over the edge, the rhythm intense and hot. Cullen felt the familiar clenching of her muscles around his girth. As she began to moan louder and rock herself into his deep thrusts.

Her breathing changed as did her cries, Cullen knew what this meant and maintained his pace. She let out a cry as the heat and ecstasy pouring through her filled her with wave after wave of pleasure. Her cries of delight and spasms sending him into his own orgasm, with the last few strokes he gazed into her eyes, now sparkly and intense and let go himself, spilling inside her. Her pussy clenching tightly around him after her own ending.

“I love you” he declared “More than I could ever put into words”

Erelani smiled and drew him on top of her.

“Ar lath Ma Vhenan, Always, until the end of days. My heart is yours.”

Rolling onto his back he pulled her close to him and she rested on his chest. Both basking in the afterglow of their passions.

“I meant what I said, The thought of us, with him does crazy things to me. But I will never push you to do anything your uncomfortable with. If you ever want me to stop, you need only say” he suddenly whispered

“Cullen, have you ever known me to do something against my wishes?”

“Fair point, can’t imagine anyone wanting to test fate like that. Look at what you did to an evil ancient Tevintan wannabe god” he laughed and faked a terrified expression

Rolling her eyes, “Indeed, buts not dwell on him.” Pushing her lips gently to his she snuggled her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Goodnight My Queen”

“Goodnight Ma vhenan, I love you”


	2. Sparring with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and begin to take shape.

The fire had been lit in the small chamber, slightly negating the cold chill in the morning air. Extra blankets had been draped over her and a tray of breakfast was carefully placed on the small beside table. Cullen took his position as seriously as ever and was up at the crack of dawn, whilst his beloved wife, took every extra minute she could in the comfort of their bed. Breathing in she let out a deeply contented happy sigh. Creators she was one lucky elvhen. Breakfast consisted of delicious freshly baked pastries, fruit, raw honey and apple juice. Indulging in the privacy and relishing in the well-deserved solitude that her very station contradicted.

Erelani’s thoughts quickly turned to the previous night. Of the evening with Alistair in the tavern, how relaxed and easy she felt in his company, how she had never dreamed of acting on her fantasies, but Cullen had seemingly challenged that notion that she had held absolute. Her mind wandered excitedly to images of hot sweaty bodies pressed against her, in throws of pure ecstasy. It was of course, too good to be true. There was no chance she would ever be brazen enough to initiate anything, and the fear Cullen was just teasing or testing her wasn’t lost in her thoughts. Even if he was serious, he would never be able to get over his adorable awkwardness or articulate himself to his oldest friend. Creators knew, it took him months, and several awkward and difficult misunderstandings for him to make his intentions with Erelani clear. The whole situation was far too awkward and it was best left to their imaginations and/or Cullen’s teasing.

There was of course an Inquisition to run, defeating Corypheus had not been the do all and end all of her situation as her dear Keeper had often told her. The elf however now found herself more frequently at Skyhold, deeply engaged in the minutia of diplomatic issues that beleaguered Thedas, that apparently needed her sole expertise. After a long soak in her beautiful cooper tub, a fresh set of clothes and a huge stack of paperwork she made her way to find Cullen for lunch. Approaching the end of the great hall, she heard a loud clamour of cheers and applause coming from the courtyard and decided to investigate.

Set in the courtyard was the sparring ring, a great wooden fenced arena with a dusty sand base, where those with martial prowess trained, toiled and often let off steam. Dummies, weapon racks and archery targets were set up strategically making the most of the ample space. Though it was not it’s embellishments and planning that caught her eye, it was the two sweaty and topless god like men that sparred with training swords and shields that drew her attention. The ring was packed with on lookers, no shortage of Skyhold’s women gathered and a few of the men, all with glowing cheeks and enthusiastic smiles enjoying the display before them. Struggling to maintain her composure and professionalism in the face of such a display, she made her way towards the ring as the two men traded deft and powerful blows, neither seeming to gain an advantage. It was a glorious display of skill, strength, power and raw masculinity.

“We were just talking about you” Bellowed Cullen from the ring, as he parried another fierce blow from Alistair.

The inquisitor felt her cheeks and delicate ears blaze at his comment, as the crowd turned to look back at the newest admirer, and the lucky person the commander was talking to; only realising not only was the inquisitor now here but also the wife of one of the sources of their lust and admirations. The hushes and apologies and guilty looks were not lost on Erelani, but who could blame them. _Creators, I mean look at them!_ Both men, were dripping with sweat, as the sun shone down from the heavens above them. Each rippling with hard muscle and power that did little to calm her sensibilities. Both walked toward her, she drew down trying to remain composed and not let them know just how much this display affected her. Alistair bent casually down, grabbing a tankard of water and after quenching his thirst, tipped some of its contents over his powerful, and defined chest to cool down…. _Save me!_ Passing it over, Cullen did the same, never taking his eyes off his beautiful wife. All the while the hint of a smirk lined his incredible lips.

“We were wondering if you wanted to do some training with us, blast us with some of your spells?” continued Alistair in his usual friendly manner.

“Quite the following you pair have gathered. I’d have suggested Dorian, now he would have really enjoyed this. Only he is off travelling with Bull.”

“Come on not scared of a pair of chantry boys I hope?” the King teased

“Hmmm, I think I’ll pass wouldn’t do to watch the King of Fereldan and The Commander get there sweet little chantry arse’s handed to them by a sweet little dalish elf would it” she teased back, Flicking her hair and winked as the crowd roared with laughter.

Cullen’s smile grew “well I suppose, that’s probably enough for today. Though if you change your mind…”

The crowd groaned and slowly started to head back to their duties and chores, grateful for such an athletic and aesthetically pleasing display.

“Let’s get cleaned up, the baths are empty at this hour” gestured Cullen toward the Ancient elvhen bathing pools.

“I don’t suppose a sweet little elf wants to join us, does she?” whispered Alistair out of earshot of the departing crowd.

Immediately Erelani felt her whole-body flush brightly, her ears burnt and she struggled to find any words to respond to the delicious invitation. Cullen watched her carefully, studying her reaction knowing that despite her façade, imposing position and authority she was also just as shy and awkward as he. But found her reaction the catalyst for his urges and needs, he knew they all felt exactly the same. The only time Erelani was bashful was around those she was attracted to.

“I erm, I have to be…at…..” she stuttered desperate for an excuse to come to her head.

“Well, tonight you both need to entertain me. Royal orders…. Dinner and Drinks?” Alistair softened, seeing her reaction and feeling himself the tension around them all. He was still reeling from his brief talk with Cullen last night, a quick whisper in his ear. Followed then by further revelations this morning had certainly been eye opening and changed a thing or two.

***

Erelani kept herself busy, the incident early left her thoughts scattered and her body aching for more. She really wasn’t sure if Cullen and Alistair were winding her up and playing her, or Alistair was just being his normal friendly self. But she couldn’t help but feel they all felt the electricity and revelled in it. How on earth could she look him in the eye if Cullen had told him how she felt, how she had responded to the idea. _Oh no this wouldn’t do._ Her thoughts kept pushing her back to the invitation to the baths…maker she wished she could have had the sureness and confidence to have accepted. How she was probably the most foolish woman in Thedas right now. But this was new territory and it wouldn’t do her good to be rash and reckless.

The evening came far sooner than she had anticipated. There was no real idea of what exactly this eve would entail or if anything would happen, but she could not quell her nerves and excitement at the thought of having the two men to herself. Sitting in the hot water of her tub, for the second time that day she took great care to clean her hair and skin, vanilla and summer berries scented soaps filled the air as the fire roared before her. Once she was thoroughly convinced, she was clean and prepared she dried herself off and brushed her long brown hair out, leaving it loose and flowing below her shoulders. Choosing to wear something not overly flashy or showy. She dressed in a loose long tunic with a long v neckline that showed off her round breasts. The tunic tapered at her hips and split at the sides revealing her traditional stocking wraps and bare feet. A simple leather belt wrap and long pendant necklace with Cullen’s coin hung from her lithe graceful neck.

Erelani had not seen Cullen since the afternoon in the ring, and knew he had to be busy. With no formal arrangements made, she decided to head to the Heralds Rest and settle her nerves and wait for them conclude their business and find her. The thought of at least getting a couple of drinks in before having to face them gave her some comfort. But her hopes were dashed as when she entered the Tavern the Barmaid beckoned to her that the second floor had been reserved for her party and they were awaiting her. Ignoring the instructions, she made her way to the bar.

“Give me something strong and make it a double” she pleaded with the surely dwarf.

Downing the strong brown liquor, she felt it hit her empty stomach and quickly ordered another one.

Before she had finished her second glass, a familiar presence came to stand beside her. Making her heart race and her stomach flip. What would this night have to offer she wondered?

“You look beautiful, Inquisitor.” came the deep and pleasant voice of Alistair beside her. He smelt amazing and already her stomach churned, and her heartbeat intensified rapidly by his close proximity. The unknowing of whether he knew how she felt now. If Cullen really was okay with this. If her fantasies could possibly come true? Before she had a chance to greet him, put out his arm ushering her to take it.

“Care to accompany me upstairs my lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is literally being worked on right now!! I will do everything to not keep you waiting! Ive forgotten how much i love writing! <3


	3. Table Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things dont go exactly as planned but the three make the best of the situation regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempts at doing a quick one shot, didnt really come to fruition. So here is another chapter build up!

Erelani’s heart hammered in her chest as she climbed the staircase, with her arm intwined in the handsome warrior kings. Images of the possibilities flashed in her mind, all making her blood heat up and her core tingle. There were of course the nerves that came with the excitement, of hope and fear, even embarrassment in knowing whether or not he knew how she felt and reacted to Cullen’s advances. Still, doubts plagued her that she was just being stupid and dreaming up impossible scenarios. 

The whole floor had indeed been reserved, the hearth roaring and the smell of the pine lingering with the smoke. Countless candles lit the space giving the gloom of the tavern a warmth and romantic feel. In the centre of the room lay a huge table, were she found Cullen gently smiling at her, with an understanding look on his face, sensing her confusion at the scene. Around the table were also seated the Inquisition inner circle, or at least some of the inner circle. Dorian and Iron Bull, who undoubtedly would have made the evening a hilarious inappropriate riot were sadly not present, taking a well-deserved sabbatical away together. Sera was now rarely to be found, preferring to spend her free time with scout Harding when they could but had managed to be pulled away for an evening. Vivienne, much to Erelani’s relief quickly felt her presence was no longer needed after The inquisitor expressed her support for Leilana in the upcoming rally for the next divine and left for Orlais. Ambassador Josephine, however had been inquisitor Lavellan’s most steadfast and loyal ally and despite the victories, she worked on tirelessly and was of course there making sure the evening went splendidly. Cassandra and Varric too still lingered, promising their aid and companionship through whatever the next few years would bring, and could not of course refuse an invitation from Josey!

“I’m afraid your ambassador, overheard our plans and had other ideas” Sighed Alistair with an apologetic air in as hushed tones as he could muster without being overheard by the well-meaning diplomat.

Taking her seat beside her husband Cullen, and now sandwiched between him and Alistair who was of course positioned at the centre of the table she greeted her friends and made polite small talk before Varric came up with one of his outlandish tales. 

“You look good enough to eat, my heart” whispered Cullen in the beautiful elfs sensitive ear, making her grin and squeeze his leg under the privacy of the table.

“He is not wrong you know” whispered Alistair in her other ear, making the elf’s ear twitch suddenly and her cheeks flush as his hot breath ran down her neck deliciously.

“Did your ears just twitch?!” Questioned Cole unexpectedly from the end of the table. “I didn’t know they did that?!” he continued drawing far too much attention to the red face mage.

Erelani groaned in embarrassment and helped herself to a tall glass of sparkling sweet wine. Trying desperately to calm herself and get through the next few hours, Praying that none of her companions would switch on to her thoughts. Thankfully It wasn’t long before the flurry of Servants descended upon the table with trays and trolleys full of delicious smelling food and decanters and ceramic jugs, each brimming with all kinds of new and expensive smelling alcohol.

“I took the liberty of requesting some Ferelden delicacies your majesty” said Josey in her most fancy of tones switching the attention away from the mages twitching ears.

“That’s very kind of you, but really call me Alistair please! Especially as were all friends sharing a meal here tonight!” Alistair implored, knowing all too well how hard that would be for the ambassador.

Before Erelani had a chance to speak the first course was presented in front of her. A delicate brie tart, with cranberries and a mix of local salad greens, paired with a champagne. One of her favourites.

Varric of course, was the life of the party, sparing not even a second of silence. How he managed to eat anything, had always mystified the group. Yet his plate was always cleared and his tankard in a state of perpetual refillment. As the inquisitor ate her meal, she found Cullen find her thigh under the heavy table. Stroking up and down teasing her with gentle stokes as high up as he could manage without giving the game away. At the same time, Alistair found every excuse he could to brush against her leg with his knee or stroke her hand or arm with his. There was little doubt the men knew what they were doing to her as her breathing begin to quicken and her body respond to the exciting and new touches and brushes.

The main course was presented at the table, it was quickly noticeable to Alistair that Erelani had something different to his herb crusted beef, with mash potatoes and roasted root vegetables in a creamy sauce. Erelani’s plate consisted of vegetable fritters and a rich looking vegetable soup.

“You don’t eat meat?” queried Alistair

“Ha! She didn’t until she met Cullen!”

“Sera!” Erelani shouted across the table.

“Ooookay, Im confused!” mumbled Alistair

“Inky used to play for our team, if you know what I mean! Then she met cully wully and well yeah enough said right?!

“Creators give me Strength! I didn’t play for anyside!…Oh wise Mythal, save me! Where the hell is Dorian when I need him”

“I think, … I understand” said Alistair, clearly not understanding.

“Our glorious leader falls for who she falls for! Its not about what’s in their breeches but their hearts. Aint that Right Curly, luckily for you!” Clarified Varric

Cullen rolled his eyes, not even dignifying the dwarf with a response.

“Moving on…. swiftly” Glared Erelani at Sera who was now in fits of giggles at the clearly uncomfortable herald!

The meal was of course delicious, Joesphine cleverly adapting traditional home cooked Fereldan favourites into an exquisite spread, that both Ferelden men seemed to savour.

“I have to admit, your menu was a lot better than I thought. The general consensus in Fereldan is to just throw everything in a pot for hours until it becomes one big grey bland mess! Mmmm Grey!” said Alistair tucking into a second helping of potatoes.

“You know we talked about you at length today, in the baths. Isnt that right Cullen” said the warrior king softly in in his deep smooth voice.

“But one thing still eludes me, how on earth did this awkward ball of blonde curls ever win a woman like you over?”

“Ha! None of knows, how he pulled it off in the end!” Hollered Sera

“A fine tale of romance, misunderstandings and old lovers!” chimed in Varric as he stood to regale the table with the Ballad of the Herald and the Commander he invented right there on the spot.

“Twas, a love destined for the ages, that of a Mage and a Templar.

Both too shy to act and see what they already had.

Each fearing the other and needing desperately to be a little gentler.

But along came another with a mind to win back our fair Inquisitor

A maiden of unmistakable beauty and eyes as green as an emeralds

Our hero, he had not realised that, her heart was already his;

Did Push himself further away, with his terrible analysis”

“Maker, Varric please stop! Stick to your novels, That was nauseating!” pleaded Cullen at the dwarf’s god awful attempt at poetry.

“I thought, it was rather romantic” Sighed Cassandra

“Long story short, and you all know how much I hate short stories! Erelani’s ex wanted her back, and awkwardly tried to kiss her! Cullen see’s hot raven-haired brunette with his girl, misunderstands. Acts like a teenager, punches some Orlesian and then somehow…after all that they still manage to bump uglies and get married! Its pure poetry! But I wish you’d let me tell it my way. When you read the manuscript for my next novel, you’ll find artistic license has been taken!” countered Varric

“Can we please, please talk about something else!” protested Erelani.

“You’ve got them all chasing you, haven’t you Inquisitor” nudged Alistair with a wink.

“I’m Dying…You’re here to finish me off right?” she laughed

“In a manner, perhaps” he mumbled under his breath making the mage spit out her wine.

“Here let me top you off” leaned Cullen who watched on at his red face wife with a degree of amusement. Taking her tall glass and filling it again.

Before they had much chance to let their main go down, another wine was served along with a cheese board and local and more exotic fruits. Thankfully by this point the alcohol had already started to have a calming effect on the mage. She began to push back into Alistairs knee brushes, even once daring to put both hands under the table and squeeze both mens’s knees before embarrassingly pulling away as she found both men respond eagerly, each now stroking a long shapely leg. Each stroke and tease, becoming more possessive and intense. She felt feverish, hot with anticipation and desire, that heat spread quickly to her loins, making her grow wetter and shudder with the throb as each hand dared to get higher and higher.

“I can smell your excitement; I want a taste” Cullen growled in her ear.

“I hope you know how to share properly, my friend” came the breathy response in her other ear.

“Your both going to kill me” she muttered as she opened her legs a little further under the table, giving both men a little more access to her heat, but not quite enough to stop her attempts at composure.

The delicious torture went on for what felt like an eternity as the table laughed and delighted in tales and endless glasses of booze. Until finally, a missive showed up looking for the Ambassador, with her sincere apologies and disheartened look Josey took her leave.

“Let’s go have an invite only soiree, shall we?” mumbled Cullen deviantly to the pair

“Oh maker, yes! ”replied Alistair Quickly

“Erelani?” Cullen asked cautiously

“To ours?” she smiled devillishly

“I, hope you’ll all excuse me. I thank you all for a wonderful evening, but Kingly duty calls you know!” said Alistair as he slowly removed his hand from Erelani and dusted himself off from cheese crumbs biding the others goodnight. 

“Cullen and Erelani followed suit, bidding everyone a pleasant night and heading outside to find Alistair waiting for them patiently.

Erelani squeezed her thighs together hard, relishing in the pressure upon her clit, that throbbed and ached for touch. This was real, she wasn’t dreaming. The two hottest men in all of Thedas were soon to be in her chambers.


	4. In a quiet tower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finds himself in Erelani and Cullens tower, a night of adventure ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The tower as always had a roaring hearth, a score of candles already lit making the space as warm and inviting as possible. Vases of dozens of wildflowers adorned the numerous surfaces, leaving a beautiful sweet fragrance and natural feel to the large stone chamber. In the years since they had shared the tower there had been a few adjustments, including a marble chess table, a gift from Dorian. A huge array of books that both adored and relished. A Cullen sized Armour stand and weapon rack and an eclectic blend of Dalish and Fereldan knickknacks, making it a home for the loved-up couple. What really stood out was the bedstead. A colossal sumptuous bed, on a raised plinth covered in silks, furs and an abundance of fluffy soft pillows in all shapes and sizes. The one human luxury Erelani had truly taken to, was a comfortable and inviting bed. In the corner of the room close to the fire was also a huge copper tub that could easily accommodate the pair of them.

Alistair took in his surroundings overwhelmed by the personal touches and warmth ones chamber could provide. The walk to the tower had meant the three of them, had to be the professionals they were and all touches and teasing ceased, until they were in privacy. However, the nerves and anticipation left the three feeling a little awkward and unsure of what to do next.

“I think I could do with some decorating tips!” the king suddenly declared, unsure of where to put himself or act now in their bedroom.

Cullen made his way over to his large ebony bureau and pulled out three glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

“Here, this will take the edge off!” said Cullen knocking back a double of the smooth, brown and sweet Fereldan whiskey.

Erelani gladly took the glass from his hand and knocked back the contents and quickly put her hand out for a refill. Before making her way over to the plush lounger and pushing it closer to the fireplace draping herself over it comfortably, with glass in hand.

Cullen silently invited Alistair to join her, which he did after his own shot. Taking the other end of the lounger, he sank into the thick cushions and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her smiling at him warmly.

“This is all a bit new to me” he admitted, eliciting a giggle from the mage.

“You think we do this regularly?” she teased sarcastically.

Pulling up a chair and sitting to Erelani’s right giving him a clear view of them both came Cullen smiling.

“Lets just forget about IT. Friends enjoying each other’s company, right. No one needs to do anything they are uncomfortable with. If it helps, I think we’re all feeling just ask awkward. This is very new territory”

Alistair started laughing “Oh god Cullen, thank you. I can’t take the pressure; I’ve suddenly become very shy!”

“How do you think I feel?” Erelani laughed her cheeks flushing.

After the significant break in tension, and the air cleared; the drinks, came more quickly as the conversation turned from life in the Capital, the demands of the Inquisition, to a dozen hilarious stories of Cullen and Alistair’s adolescence and their templar training together that made Erelani’s cheeks sore. Very quickly the mood changed, and a relaxed easiness came over the trio. Erelani was perched comfortable with her knees up on the lounger, with Alistair occupying the other end, his arms relaxed on the arm of the velvet fabric. Cullen sat in his high-backed leather armchair.

“You know there is something I’m dying to ask” stated Alistair

“Your ears twitched earlier! Like properly twitched! I didn’t know that was a thing?!”

Erelani felt her tummy churn and looked over to Cullen who smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.

“Well,….erm. Not all Elvhen have it as a reflex, I’m just extra receptive” she chuckled bashfully

Cullen got up slowly and made his way to the lounger, Erelani moved up instinctively putting herself between the two men.

“May I?” Cullen asked gently

Erelani nodded shyly, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Our queen has particularly sensitive ears” advised Cullen with a wicked smile.

Taking his fingers, he guided her dark long glossy hair over her shoulder exposing her neck and long elvhen ears. With a soft delicate touch, he began to very gently stroke his finger from the long tips of her ears all the way down to her lobes, producing a gasp and a soft moan as her delicate ear twitched at the welcome caress.

“Interesting, very interesting. May I?” Asked Alistair cautiously, trying to mask the arousal her moans produced.

Erelani smiled favourably before placing her hand on Alistair’s thigh and gestured her welcoming consent.

Alistair wasted no time in delaying. Following the same technique as Cullen he moved her hair and leaned in closer softly kissed the side of neck and worked his way up slowly. Erelani thrust out her chest exposing more of her neck and inviting both men more access to her delicate pale skin. As Alistair reached her ears with his soft lips, her ears twitched as she let out a deep gasp. Taking her other hand, she ran it over Cullen’s thigh, gripping it tightly as she enjoyed the sweet and lingering caresses. Erelani basked in the pleasure of the lips and fingers on her, making her core tingle and the heat spread like wildfire.

Cullen ran his hand up to her gorgeous face, turning her gently towards him and kissing her softly and sweetly before pulling lightly away and looking deeply into her pretty olive eyes. “Do you like that my love?” he asked, looking for reassurance and making sure the woman he loved was as eager as he was to do this. The mage now breathless bit her lip and nodded as Alistair had pulled up closer to her and was now gently biting and kissing her neck and shoulder. Cullen softly nudged her head toward Alistair, who smiled tenderly at her before leaning in to kiss her. His kiss was needy and full of anticipation, the masked urgency made her shudder and she leaned back into it eagerly, as Cullen slowly pulled down her long tunic, exposing her narrow-freckled shoulders. Both men exquisite kissers yet both very different, her pulse quickening by the second at the beautiful situation she found herself in.

Alistair had desired her the moment he clapped eyes on her and couldn’t believe this was really happening. Maker knows it felt like a dream. He could never imagine this to be real, himself in such a situation. And even in the myriad of ways he had often thought of Erelani, Cullen had not been present. But, there was something comforting and thrilling about sharing, and three of them together uniting and being part of something so different and taboo.

Smoothly breaking the kiss, Erelani moved back to kiss Cullen with vigour, her hands now gripping both men’s legs with building urgency. Cullen kissed her back, biting her lip and smiling seductively, his scar pulled up tightly.

“Your look breath-taking” he breathed heavily as he leaned back into the lounger and pushing her back toward Alistair.

“Don’t stop, on my account” he continued, before standing up and making his way over to the bureau and pouring another drink. Giving Alistair a smile and encouraging nod as he did.

Alistair pressed back into the fabric as Erelani, tentatively began to kiss him again. She was a little nervous that Cullen had walked away, the thought of kissing another man should have felt wrong but with Alistair it really didn’t. Not like this, all together. And the look on her husband’s face clearly didn’t hide any regret or ill feelings, in fact she had never seen him so aroused, and eager. The whole thing felt so right, it made her wonder why she had never imaged such a thing before.

With her kisses becoming more self assured , she relaxed into his eager response. As their hands slowly began to wander each other, the excitement of the new sensations, and the new exciting feelings spurring them on. Erelani, groaned as she felt the hard, bulging muscles behind the thin linen tunic, the raw power he displayed was a powerful aphrodisiac. Alistair pulled her closer, gracefully she climbed onto his lap and straddled him. It was clear he was very aroused; she felt the familiar hard press into her sex, and pushed herself down on it, grinding slowly and cautiously at first. Until his hands found the back of her head and grabbed fistfuls of long hair and softly pushed her into his kiss. He was tender and gentle treating her with the utmost wonder, venerating her at every sigh, or gasp she emitted.

Cullen watched on glass in hand from the chair opposite, relishing in the heat he was feeling. He had taken his tunic off and sat admiring the view of his wife and best friend nervously exploring each other and giving in to their needs. Confidently he found his way into his loose breeches, taking himself in hand, he was already rock hard and aching for more, but the display before him, did so much for him. He wanted to enjoy it, to savour every moment. Watching her like this, was breath-taking, she looked amazing, like a goddess in her element. Making him harder than he thought he had ever been. But it wasn’t a purely selfish act, Cullen had never imagined wanting to share, in fact on occasion had been known to get a little jealous. But with Alistair and Erelani it was different, it strangely felt right. There was a sense of trust, desire and need between the three that he could not explain but was so very glad that he had taken the initiative. He knew they too felt as strongly as he did, and the pleasure and the excitement of this arrangement was already obvious.

Walking towards the pair, he locked eyes with Alistair, and grinned at him mischievously, as the other man returned and welcomed him over. Cullen stood behind Erelani who was still straddling Alistair and bending down kissed the back of her neck, while undoing the delicate little buttons on her tunic revealing creamy, silvery scar streaked skin, the tell tale sign of a hard life lived. Each one a badge of strength and honour of what she had been through and what she had fought for. He kissed each one as she arched her back away from Alistair, who then took the incentive to grab her waist with large calloused hands and watch as she savoured the attention being lavished upon her. Her whimpers made his cock twitch and he ached desperately to free it from the tight confines of his breeches. Cullen, undid the final button, and pulled the long fabric gracefully over her head, revealing her heaving ample breasts, pushed up tightly in a black silky breast band.

Alistair of course noticed the large jagged scar that ran down her breastbone and immediately ran his fingers over it, as tenderly as he knew how. Erelani immediately shied away from his touch, embarrassed by its size, colour and its disfigurement, horribly aware of the events that led to it and how weak it still made her feel. Cullen watched on patiently, knowing very well how it made her insecure. “Lani…” he whispered reassuringly. Alistair smiled softly and understandingly and slowly removed his own tunic, revealing not only the powerful warriors body but a patchwork of similar designs. Gently he took her hand and placed it over his shoulder where a deep angry white scar ran the length of her forearm. “Your beautiful, never doubt that. These are just parts of our story, never be ashamed of who you are” he insisted. Erelani eased up, feeling less insecure at the sweet and devoted men she was lucky enough to be with.

“I noticed you have a rather fine-looking bed, shall we?” asked Alistair

“Come on” beckoned Cullen as he made his way over.

Alistair gripped on tightly to her waist and picking her up, stood up with ease. The mage sat comfortably on his hips, feeling his strength as he walked her over to bed. She gazed at him, maintaining eye contact as he strode the breadth of the floor, making him loss all concentration, desire the one thing on his mind. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as he got closer, he could feel her heat and smell her arousal. It drove him wild; he was finding it hard to maintain his resolve wanting only to tear what little clothing she had left on and ravish her.

Placing her carefully on the warm and soft bed, she pulled herself into the middle and kneeling up on her knees slowly started to remove the rest of her attire, she carefully unlaced her leg wraps, and laying back with pointed dainty feet seductively removed each long stocking at a time as both men watched on eagerly. Next, she got up and stood facing them. “Off” she commanded, pointing to the heavy boots and breeches they both wore. Neither needed any further direction, removing them as quickly as possible, Alistair and Cullen sharing a wicked devilish grin at her instructions. The result of both men in their smalls made her grin wildly. Erelani now stepprf back away from them, they instinctively followed her before she put her hand up telling them to stop. Biting her lip and watching them both with lust filled eyes, she drew her hands behind her back, unfastening the thick breast band. Both men watched on eagerly as suddenly the lacy fabric came away, her heavy shapely breasts finally free of confinement.

“Makers Breath” Exclaimed Alistair as she stood before them, in nothing but a tiny pair of black silk knickers. Cullen grinned with pride and excitement seeing the other admiring his wife as he did.

Cullen was the first to act, moving swiftly with purpose to her. With a teasing and promising kiss, he picked her up and carried her onto the middle of the bed, taking his position at her right side as she lay supine, exposing her ample breasts and tight stomach.

“Care to join us your highness” Cullen teased at Alistair, who took his place at her left side. Alistair wrinkling his brow a good naturedly at Cullen’s jesting.

Both men almost instinctively began to kiss her neck and ears again, each taking care and patience to listen to her cues. Erelani felt the sticky hot heat of each man, and felt her core tighten and ache for touch, as each gentle caress pushed her further in her desires. Cullen nudged under her jaw, demanding hot needy kisses, which she pushed into with zeal. Alistair began to work his way down passed her shoulders, licking, biting and kissing her skin in his wake, until he came to her breasts. With delicious teasing strokes he tickled the curve of each breast with his exploring fingers, as his mouth moved ever closer to her dark nipple, the fleshy bud now engorged and begging for touch. His stubble tickling and heightening her sensitive skin as his mouth found it’s prize. With gentle suckling he teased her, before carefully rubbing his teeth over the exposed bud. Erelani reacted with a soft moan, into Cullen’s deep kiss. Making the commander himself react with a deep groan at his wife’s enjoyment. Alistair continued his exploration finding her other breast and taking his time to enjoy her ample chest.

Erelani took her lithe arms and blindly searched for something to grip onto, firstly she found Alistair’s hair and gripped tightly the neatly styled strawberry blonde hair and urging him on further. With her other hand, that was pressed firmly between her and Cullen, she pressed the heel of her palm, into his groin finding his engorged manhood at its full peak. Cullen growled at her in appreciation and shifted allowing her better access.

Alistair maintained his explorations, shifting his weight onto his elbows as he lie prone on the bed. Laying heavy wanton kisses along her firm tightened stomach, he felt his breath hitch and his cock throb as he got ever closer to her heat.

Cullen aware of where Alistair was now heading, pushed deeper into her kiss as her hands worked and freed his thick and aching dick. With fumbling strokes, she tried her best to pleasure him as she strained to concentrate as Alistair found his way to the top of her thighs and the restriction of her smalls.

“Well this won’t do” he smirked as he purposely pushed his way in between her legs. Sharing yet another grin with Cullen, as both men ached for more of her.

Erelani let out a deep moan as hot breath met her now exposed and venerable sex, Alistair just inches away was pressed up close to her. His kisses came in like fire, up her inner thighs, his slick wet tongue trailing up ever closer to most delicate of areas. Alistair teased, taking his time, softly brushing his lips against her core before pulling away and returning to her thighs.

Erelani groaned in delighted frustration pushing her sex closer to him, aching to feel his wet tongue on her. As Cullen now pawed at her breasts as she kissed and gripped his member tighter.

Alistair found his way to her, taking in her taste and scent, his slick tongue lapping her slowly, teasing her tight entrance and working his way up to her swollen core which he flicked his tongue over with precision. “Mmmm, creators” she gasped as he repeated his action. “Do you like that” growled Cullen as his hands framed her jaw and pushed away from her kiss”

She nodded, moaning as Alistair continued his attentions, before gently sucking on her swollen pearl and making her twitch and thrust her hips in delight. Erelani pushed herself further up the bed and watched him as his eyes found hers and felt his mouth smile back at her as his tongue circled her clit, making her breathing intensify and her teeth bite down into her bottom lip. Alistair took his hands and slid them up her thighs, finding her soft round hips, then held her firmly in his grasp as he worshipped her the best way he knew how. Cullen watched the both of them, his senses heightened by the arousing sights, smells, tastes and touches.

Alistair, increased his pace slowly and meticulously, watching as her face and ears began to flush as heat rose inside her. Beads of sweat grew on her chest as her breathing increased, as did her soft moans and gasps. Gripping her hips tighter he flicked his tongue harder, watching her come undone, each flick driving her closer and closer to the edge.

“OH! Don’t stop, she likes that” approved Cullen

“Shall I continue?” replied Alistair, to Cullen teasing her with his hot breath against her.

“Oh creators yes, please…Please” she begged, as Alistair once again mouth curled into a smile upon her hot heat.

Alistair pushed her further, licking and sucking her clit as he held her hips down firmly into the bed.

“Come for us, my love” purred Cullen. With wet hot strokes Alistair lapped her soaking wet core, as she began to feel herself get closer. The heat grew as did the familiar sense of tingling and urgency. With a few more wet laps he had her, as wave after wave of pleasure emanated from her. Her squeals of release, making both men hard and desperate.

Erelani lay panting, as she felt her clit throb and her pussy clinch in the aftermath, Alistair made his way beside her, enjoying watching her and seeing the primal look in Cullen’s eyes as both men greeted at each other.

Getting herself up on her knees and with a cheeky smile she knelt facing both men, now dizzy from such a powerful release she eagerly kissed Alistair, tasting her sweet and arousing self on his lips, before kissing Cullen and letting him share in the taste. As she leant back into Alistair’s kiss Cullen shifted his weight and sat up. With his dextrous hands he expertly searched her sex for her tight entrance, finding it slick and ready. Erelani on her knees pushed her breasts against Alistair’s chest and groaned into his kiss as Cullen pushed two thick fingers inside her. Curling them up and pumping her soaking wet pussy.

“Well, well someone is awfully wet. Is our queen enjoying such attentions?” he questioned

“Cull…..en! Mmmmmmm, euuurrrrr” she groaned as his skilful fingers drove into her with more force and desire.

“How wet is she?” queried Alistair, breaking her heavy kisses and looking at Cullen.

“Oh, I think there is only one way to find out my friend” the commander replied

“Is that so” smirked Alistair.

Cullen guided Erelani over him, she leaned over Cullen on all fours as she felt her hot sex exposed in the cool air. He smiled at her with such desire it made her shudder with anticipation.

Before she had a chance to think she felt Alistair’s hand on her fleshy round bottom and position himself behind her.

“Is this what you want?” The warrior king asked patiently, not moving forward without her consent.

“Yes” she asserted in breathy tones as Cullen grinned at her from his own contented position.

Erelani hands quickly grasped at Cullen’s abundant girth and tugged at his length as Alistair freed himself from his smalls and pressed his hardness against her slick, eager entrance. He teased her, brushing his ample length up her folds, smacking his throbbing head against her aching clit. Unable to take the teasing Erelani groaned and quickly bent further down exposing herself further, before pressing her hot, soft wet lips down onto Cullen’s thick cock. As The commander grunted at the attention, Alistair took initiative and pressed his long cock inside her tightness.

“Fuck” she squealed as his thick and long cock made her feel full and eager for more.

“Oh, you are a very wet aren’t you.” he grunted

Erelani, lips bore down on Cullen’s meaty offering, sucking hard and increasing her speed as, Alistair pushed his way further inside her. With slow, purposeful strokes, Alistair drove himself in and out, as her sex gave way to him. His length now inside her up to its hilt, she panted as she struggled to coordinate her mouth around Cullen. She felt Alistair’s hands stroking her back and hips, wiping away the beads of sweat that formed on her pale skin, as he tenderly thrust himself inside her. Slowly, he found a rhythm that countered his rising excitement. Taking slower, longer, deeper thursts he pushed into her making her cry out with pleasure, as she desperately drove her wet mouth down on Cullen’s aching dick. Both men, enjoying the display before them as they shared in this beautiful, intense and deeply erotic moment. Erelani stared into Cullen’s eyes, her mouth full of him as her hips bucked in response to Alistair’s attention. The king’s rhythm, gradually building as he felt her sex become even slicker and her weight push back onto him harder. Her moans and grunts, vibrating around Cullen’s dick made him in turn thrust further into her mouth as his hands held the side of her face.

Alistair could feel his own orgasm building and could not allow himself to come so quickly and pulled out, leaving her moan and desperately push back into him for more. He made his way back to the top of the bed and stood watching them both eagerly, unsure where to put himself. Without hesitation she now rolled over onto her back and positioned herself across the sumptuous mattress and closer to Alistair, her head slightly dangling off the bed. Cullen followed her and now climbed on top of her as she spread her legs ready for him. Before he pressed hungry kisses onto her and ravishing her mouth with his, which she welcomed intently. With her hands behind her she groped about searching for Alistair’s, until she found him and cupping his wet hard length, she gently pulled him closer to her face. Cullen pulled himself back and watched as she directed Alistair into her open mouth and began to greedily suck at his impressive manhood. With one free hand, she searched for Cullen’s hard cock and eagerly encouraged him to enter her. The ex-templar needed very little encouragement, finding himself now at her wet and welcoming entrance. With one swift move he was inside her, she gasped, and her eyes lolled back at his sudden intrusion, all the while hungrily focused on Alistair in her mouth. Cullen grabbed under her bent knees and pulled her closer while tilted her pussy further up, giving him deeper access and began to rock back and forth inside her. His incredibly thick and swollen dick pumped her with force and need. Both men shared a smile and sigh as beneath them lay the most heavenly creature, revelling in their lusts. Her breasts bounced as Cullen pounded into her, making her burn with intensity and need for relief, she circled her clit with her fingers as he continued his delicious assault.

Alistair, watched on completely mesmerised by the scene before him, his cock now swallowed and being mercilessly sucked on by the gasping and twitching elf, who seemed to delight in having him in her mouth. As Cullen thrust into her harder, the more she would try to concentrate her efforts on sucking and tugging, desperately trying to hold on as Cullen now pushed her own hand away and began his onslaught. Cullen, putting two of his fingers in his mouth licked and sucked them making them wet, before he placed them over her throbbing clit and gently stroked back and forth with carefully accuracy.

Erelani was in a heightened state of arousal, time itself seemed to slow as she found herself laying between each man. She could feel Alistair’s cock start to contract around her full lips and his composure faltering as she did her best to maintain her rhythm. Cullen pushed into her with strong, steady thrusts, his fingers driving her ever closer to the edge. Her muffled moans swallowed by the massive appendage in her mouth, only proving to excite both men further.

Cullen looked on at Alistair, who was now holding on as much as he could, trying desperately to let her finish. Cullen grinned darkly, as he began to fuck her harder making her squeal and twitch, his fingers flicking quicker and quicker as she began to writhe and shudder beneath them both.

With Alistair in her mouth and Cullen inside her she felt her orgasm upon her suddenly, Cullen of course knew, and ground down into her, his fingers never slowing as she began to cry out and suck on Alistair’s big dick as hard as she could. Her powerful orgasm already upon her, it is pushing wave after wave of heat across her body as her tight pussy pulsated and clamped down on Cullen. Alistair looked desperately at Cullen as he was now on the brink and couldn’t control his urges any longer.

“Come!” Cullen demanded, staring at the man who had his dick in his wife’s mouth.

Erelani, squealed as her husband pushed her to the brink, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the gush of her own excitement flood out of her body. It was all too much for them all, as Alistair suddenly chocked back a gasp and filled Erelani’s mouth with his hot sticky need. Cullen seeing this drove himself inside his wife one final time before emptying himself inside her as her pussy continued to pulsate around him. Her soft whimpers of her long orgasm gently subsiding as she shivered in delight.

“Maker’s Breath…..that was intense. I……” Erelani tried to convey her thoughts but failed.

“You think were done with you, yet?” Asked Cullen

“You’re surely aware of Templar Endurance” smirked Alistair, making his way back to the bed

“We’ve a long night ahead….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked that, let me know! Im tempted to keep this going somewhat longer <3
> 
> As always Thank you for the comments and Kudos, for this anxious elf! <3 Happy reading x


End file.
